Then We Were Screwed
by MistsofMyMind
Summary: Sequel to 'Then We Were in Camelot'. Read that one first! Melissa, Aidan and Katy are back home in Dundee, but that doesn't mean their troubles are over. Trouble number 1: Take 3 medieval nobles to school and teach them to be socially acceptable. Trouble number 2: Bring magic back into the world. No Pressure then. Merlin/OC Arthur/OC Morgana/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on Then we Were in Camelot! As promised, here's the sequel! And thanks to my *new* beta, sweet-dreams-always! Hope you enjoy!**_

I looked around, wondering how the hell I'd ended up here... again. Back home in Dundee, Scotland. Wearing a medieval wedding dress. That would go down well with my parents. I went over to my beloved laptop, picking it up and hugging it. After having lived hundreds of years in the past for almost a year, you really miss things like this, like laptops, and TVs and flushing toilets! Ah, the joys of modern life! Opening my laptop up and pressing the power button, I turned to see two un-surprised 'we totally knew this was going to happen so we used magic' faces, two very confused faces, and the face of Morgana, who didn't yet know our secret, freaking out silently.

"I guess we have some explaining to do. Well, this is 2012. Us three- Aidan, Katy and I- came from here. Any questions? No? Good, " I said, returning to my laptop, logging on and checking the date.

"We've only been gone two days here guys," I said, addressing Katy and Aidan. Their eyes widened. Apparently, for every six months we were gone, it was only a day here. Then I heard it- a car going up the drive outside our house. Ushering Merlin, Arthur and Morgana into the bathroom, I logged into Facebook, trying to look as normal as possible.

"Hola, parents," I smiled up at them as they entered. Mum looked like she was having a heart attack. Dad just looked suspicious.

"You... where have you been young lady! And you two! Your mother's been worried sick, Katy!" my mother exclaimed, as a shout of 'SORCERY' followed by the flushing of the toilet came from the bathroom.

"Sorcery, sorcery! Sorry, I have a terrible cough!" I laughed shakily. My dad narrowed his eyes at me before moving towards the door, presumably to the toilet.

"It's okay dad. Just a plumbing fault throughout Scotland. It was just as bad in..." I trailed off, not knowing what excuse to use.

"Gretna Green!" Katy piped up. My parent's jaws dropped, and narrowed in on my ring finger.

"You... eloped?" my mother said incredulously. I gave her a shaky smile, before glaring at Katy.

"And where's this husband of yours? I didn't even know you had a boyfriend, or fiance, or whatever," my dad's eyes narrowed. Great, overprotective father treatment. Just. What. I. Need. Then again, he was right in one way. I hadn't had a boyfriend when I'd left. I also hadn't kissed anyone, and I was a virgin. How things can change.

"He's um... in the toilet?" I said, giggling nervously.

"You guys can come out now!" yelled Aidan. And in came my new husband, blonde hair slightly tousled. The only problem was the chain mail. Might be a bit tricky to explain.

"Nice to meet you Lord Ferguson," he said, giving my father a bow and then a firm handshake. My dad stared at him as Katy and I facepalmed. Why, oh why, must my medieval husband insist on calling my dad 'Lord'

"Care to explain, Melissa?" he asked, looking oddly at Arthur.

"Well... our wedding was medieval themed! Yeah! And, Arthur's clearly still in character!" I said, shooting Arthur a pointed 'shut up and let me do the talking' glare.

"Well, would you like to introduce us to your little friends, Melissa?" asked my mum, clearly not ready to accept that Arthur was her son-in-law yet.

"Well this is Arthur Pen- Penman! And this is Melvin. And Ana. Melvin is Arthur's cousin, and Ana is his sister. Katy and I have been seeing Arthur and Melvin for a good few months now, and Katy and Melvin are engaged. Aidan's been seeing Ana!" I grinned, as though this revelation would improve the situation. If in doubt, find a way to get your brother in trouble.

"Now, if you don't mind, we're going to go check in at a hotel. See ya!" I said, grabbing my laptop and putting it in it's case, and going upstairs to pack a small bag, also borrowing some of my dad's stuff that might fit Arthur. Aidan's stuff would have to do for Merlin. I also got my purse- I had enough money from working for the last year, and selling Arthur's gold should get us the rest. Not that he'd be pleased about that. I said goodbye to my parents, and said I'd come and visit. Aidan and Morgana had to stay at our house though- apparently they were 'too young'. Heading to a local B&B, owned by a friend's parents, I held Arthur's hand. Hoping against hope that he would be alright with this.

Arriving in our room at the hotel, I grabbed Arthur's chin, kissing him softly. He took off his chainmail, and I gave him some modern pyjamas to get changed into.

"I don't think I'll need those," he said, grinned cheekily and capturing my lips, and heart, all over again. In a tangle of limbs, love and lust, we fell onto the bed, to spend our first night as a married couple together. Together forever, Melissa and Arthur.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I smashed my hand down on the alarm clock, wishing for the damned ringing to stop. Arthur groaned and turned over beside me, opening up his eyes.

"What is that sorcery?" he asked, staring at the alarm clock.

"It's an alarm clock. It wakes people up in the morning," I said, getting up and turning on the TV to the news. Nothing new from when I'd left. Arthur was now staring at the TV. I sighed.

"And that isn't sorcery either. It shows us things going on in the world. It's called a television," I got up, going into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"Also not sorcery!" I shouted through to him. This was going to be a long morning.

I knew that the first thing to do was ask for a couple of days off school- exams didn't start for a couple of months yet, and a couple of days off to get Arthur uniform, get him enrolled in school and see how we can make it as though he is actually from this time would be mandatory. After phoning in, and being told I had a week's personal leave anyway, I called into work, quitting. I wouldn't need to work- the gold would be more than enough to pay for our current lodgings. Finally, I made a call to Katy. She had also decided to stay in the hotel, saying that staying with her mum would be too stressful. I didn't need to ask what she had been up to- the tired voice said it all. Which wasn't good- she would technically have to go back to medieval times at one point. Not that I could really talk. Oh well, we would jump that hurdle when, and if, we came to it. Getting on some clothes- shorts, a cropped top and high-top converse, I waited for Arthur to have a shower and get dressed while I dried my hair. Unfortunately, at the eerily female scream coming from the bathroom, I decided to see what was happening. Arthur was there, towel wrapped around his waist, teeth chattering. Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten to teach him to use the shower.

"Arthur, you girl. All you have to do is turn it about halfway to the red and voila! Warm shower!" I chirped. He glared at me, apparently not appreciating the 'girl' comment.

"I think you know fair well I'm not a girl," he smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him, before going back into the bedroom, hearing a mumble about 'all these modern sorcerers'.

"I heard that!" I sang, sitting down on my bed and switching on a music channel, wanting to catch up with the charts, having been missing modern tracks for a year. One Direction came on and my inner Directioner screamed (despite me being a married woman now). Arthur came through, brandishing an electric toothbrush that hadn't even been opened when I picked it up from home.

"What's wrong! Why are there men and naked girls running and splashing in a river on the sorcery box!" he said.

"Firstly, they're not naked. They're wearing bikinis. Secondly, this is music. Thirdly, it is a television, as I have already explained," I explained. This was like a two year old who thought everything was magical, but that magic was bad. I gave Arthur some jeans and a t-shirt, and, after a good half hour of him struggling into it (seriously, for a guy who has to put on chainmail every other day, he had a lot of difficulty with jeans), we went to meet Katy and Merlin.

I knocked on their door, and eventually Merlin came to answer. His eyes widened.

"Arthur managed to dress? By himself?" he asked. I laughed and nodded, coming into their room.

"Right, a couple of ground rules guys. First, you're meant to be seventeen or eighteen, not in your twenties. Secondly, while you're here, Merlin isn't your servant, Arthur, he's your cousin. And he's called Melvin. And Morgana is just Ana. Lastly, try to act like you're used to being here. Sorted? Good," I grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him out of the room, followed by Merlin and Katy.

Sitting down in the Costa Coffee shop, I began to sip at my mocha. Katy hated me drinking mocha, it made me hyper, but it was just so good. I'd stuck with buying Arthur and Merlin water- which hadn't turned out well, as they were currently trying to figure out how to open them up. Arthur had resorted to staring at the bottle, and Merlin was bashing it on the table. Apparently taking pity on them (unlike me, I found this hilarious) Katy picked up one of the bottles and unscrewed it, followed by the other, before continuing to sip at her lemonade. We'd got Merlin and Arthur school uniform and stuff, but we were still at a loss as to how we were going to get them (and Morgana) enrolled in school. It hit me then.

"Jenna!" I said. Katy gave me a questioning look.

"What about her?" she asked.

"She's a computer genius, right? A little hacking* here and there, and voila! We have records!" I laughed. Katy nodded.

"Yeah. I don't like it, it's wrong, but yeah," she smiled. High fiving each other, much to the amusement and confusion of Merlin and Arthur, we celebrated my stroke of genius. Finishing my mocha, I, quite literally, jumped out the shop.

"Why is Melissa jumping?" I heard Merlin whisper to Katy.

"Coffee rush. We really need to stock up on bread. She's addicted to the stuff, it's not healthy," she whispered back.

"Why do we need bread?" asked Merlin.

"Calms her down. Don't ask me, it's bizarre," she said, before entwining her hands with his. What, or who, I saw then disgusted me. She was sneering at me, her painted lips lifted in a half smirk.

"Oh look. The geeks have boyfriends!" snarled Rosslyn.

_**A/N: Aaaaand cut! Rosslyn is the main evilness in this story, but there are others too like Katy's exes (Maxine and Sammy) and Rosslyn's cronies. Also the so called 'Awesome People'. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!**_

_*** I am not condoning hacking in any way, shape or form. Jus' sayin'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows on the last chap. :)**_

I raised my ring finger.

"More than that, actually Rosslyn. And how have you been keeping? Badly, I hope," I gave her a sarcastic smile. She grinned back.

"Well, actually," she said.

"So, Ros, is it frustrating you that you haven't slept with every guy in the school, let alone the best looking ones?" I laughed. Years of torment came out in that laugh, and I saw her grimace. I don't think that she could quite believe it. After all, here it had only been two days since Katy and I had been cowering in corners, staying as far away as possible from her, and now I was standing up to her, even calling her the much hated name from primary school- Ros. However, after being tortured and hurt, and brushing shoulders with death, suddenly Rosslyn seemed like a little puppy dog, if a snippy one. She was all talk, no action. Her ancestor would be so disappointed.

"Please. As if I'd ever want to be with your idea of perfection. But, if I must prove that I'm hotter than you..." she sighed. Katy and I looked at each other. Now, this should be funny. Rosslyn went up to Arthur and pushed her lips to his, hands attempting to explore his body. But Arthur pushed her off.

"What are you doing! I am a married man, and King of Camelot at that!" he yelled. Rosslyn's eyebrows raised and she let out a cruel laugh.

"Yep, got yourself a cracker there Melissa. He's a bit stupid, isn't he?" she smiled at me with cruel malice and fake sympathy before sauntering away. I walked up and grabbed Arthur's arm.

"You can't say things like that! Remember, you're not King here, you're just another member of this community," I whispered harshly.

"A peasant?" he asked in horror. I shook my head.

"No. A commoner," I said. He looked almost as disgusted by that. Eventually we finished our shopping and, after selling Arthur's gold (that took a helluvah lot of persuasion on Katy's part) and getting some lunch at Mark's and Spencer's, we began to go to Jenna's.

* * *

After the initial introductions, Jenna agreed to write fake identities for 'Ana', 'Melvin' and Arthur. School records, homes, background info, awards- even photographs and newspaper cuttings were forged online. Within an hour, Melvin Emmerson and Arthur and Ana Penman existed. AND I'd managed to convince my school, Dundee Community High, to let them join our sixth year class (A/N: Equivalent of Sixth Form, Senior Year etc.).So, we were all ready to go back to the hotel, when Jenna told us what she was doing for her birthday.

"I'm going bowling, by the way, if you're interested. You can take these two and even Aidan and Ana if you like?' She suggested.

We nodded, although not certain- after all, teaching three medieval people to go to school and be normal was hard enough, how were we supposed to teach them to bowl? But, of course, we'd go. Might as well show these idiots how people act here. I then phoned Aidan and gave him the go-ahead, I was going to enroll the three of them in school. It didn't take long, the headmistress owed my mother a favor, so all in one day we'd made them exist here and gotten them enrolled and in classes with us. Not bad.

* * *

Sitting in Nando's, Merlin currently eating a burger (to be fair, it was probably the best food he'd ever eaten), and Arthur looking in wonder at the sauce bottles, I suddenly got a jolt of realization.

"Katy," I began, shakily, "How long have we been here?"

"A week and a half. Why?"

I counted. I re-counted. I counted for a third time.

"Excuse me a moment," I said, getting up and going to the Boot's chemist across the street. Grabbing 3 of the boxes, I went to the bathroom. I looked at them after three minutes, hearing a beep.

They all told me the same thing

_**A/N: Annddd CUT! Mwahaha! So what do you guys think? Pregnant? Not pregnant? Leave your thoughts in a review and I will consider all ideas! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Positive.

Positive.

_Positive._

The word bounced back and forth through my brain, my hand moving to rest on my currently flat stomach. A baby. _My _baby. _Arthur's _baby.

_Our _baby.

I could see it now. A little baby boy, with light fudge brown hair and blue eyes, looking up at his parents with big blue eyes, tugging on my hair. Arthur's arm around my waist, head on my shoulder and other hand ghosting over our son's head. Then, me, pregnant again, as our little boy frowns at my bump, asking why mummy was so fat. Arthur and I laughing, despite the fact he'd basically just insulted me. A young man teaching his younger brothers how to fight, taking care of his little sister, protecting her with his life. Finally, a man, a crown being placed on his head as I watched from the crowds, white hair around my face, tears in my eyes. My little boy. I smiled, pregnant at eighteen, not exactly planned but who was I to kid? I'd had unprotected sex with Arthur quite a lot in the last few weeks, certainly since we arrived here. I put the tests in my bag, knowing that before I told the father, I'd tell Katy. Why, I hear you ask. Well, I had to talk to a girl first, and Katy would have some advice on how to break it to a clueless guy from the past. I walked back to the table. Arthur smiled at me affectionately.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded, before looking towards Katy.

"Mind talking with me Katy? Just for a sec, in the ladies?" I requested. She nodded.

* * *

"What are they talking about, d'you think?" asked Arthur. Merlin shrugged.

"I don't know. Girl stuff, probably," he said, which was rewarded with a tissue being thrown at his face.

* * *

I took one of the tests out of my bag and showed it to Katy. She stared at it, her jaw hitting the floor.

"Is this a joke?" she asked. I shook my head and she threw her arms around me.

"Mini Merthur! Okay, that's Arthur and Merlin's couple name. We really need to think of one for you two..." she trailed off.

"How do I break it?" I asked her.

"Give him the test. That'll work," she said. Both of us completely forgetting that he's not exactly from around these parts... or time for that matter. Going back to the table, I gave him the test. He just stared at it.

"What is this?" he asked. Of course, it hit me then.

"It's a test. But a special test. I-I'm pregnant Arthur!" I said. He continued to stare at the test.

"What? What's pregnant?" he asked.

"I'm having a baby!" I said.

"What! Really! Who's?" he asked. God, he was thick. Time to have 'The Talk'.

"It's yours, duh! Right, Arthur, here is some information you need to have. You might want to hear this too, Merlin. So, when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much they have a special hug. This hug is called 'sex' or 'making love'. This hug is very nice for the mummy and daddy, and sometimes the mummy and daddy will make a baby! Usually this works best when the mummy is in the middle of her menstrual cycle. This means that she can have a baby easier. If a baby begins to grow, it means she is pregnant. If not, it means that the mummy will have something called a 'period'. Understood? Good," I finished. God, that was awkward. Merlin and Arthur looked at me, shocked.

"Basically, Arthur, this is what you and Melissa did last night," smirked Katy. I suddenly found the tablecloth very interesting.

"Now, back to the topic of discussion. Arthur and I are having a baby!" I beamed. Merlin, who had apparently spaced out, looked up at us.

"What? Congratulations!" he said.

"FOUR CHOCOLATE CAKES FOR THE PREGNANT WOMAN AND HER HUSBAND AND THEIR BEST FRIENDS!" yelled Katy. I grinned. Of course she would say that, any excuse for free chocolate. The waiter ran across and gave them to us.

"Here you go. Anything else?" he asked. We shook our heads, eating the cake and laughing, knowing deep inside that this couldn't last. And that the people of Camelot would notice if I came back with a baby bump or, in fact, a baby.

* * *

I put a hand to my abdomen, marveling at the smooth skin there. A baby, a small life growing inside of me. Someone who I can love unconditionally, and who will love me unconditionally in return. The morning sickness thankfully hadn't started yet, and so pregnancy was treating me well. I couldn't believe that there was a child, totally dependent on me, growing within me. It was amazing. This was someone who would need me for a lot of decisions in his or her life, who would come to me with advice, give me cheek as a teenager, respect me as a adult, perhaps even give me grandchildren. This baby was a little miracle, the child who couldn't exist within the realms of 'possibility' and yet, against all odds, managed to exist due to some amount of magic that had come to be in this time, somehow. This little baby was perfect. And as in Arthur and I's wedding vows:

'For better or for worse, 'till death do us part'.

For better or for worse, I was going to love that baby. I would. I _do._

_I was going to know that little boy. And I would have, but Rosslyn ruined it for me._


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep beep! Beep beep! _

I slammed my hand down on snooze, planning on getting more sleep, when I suddenly remembered.

School today.

Crap.

I shook Arthur's shoulder, hoping he'd wake up, but to no avail. So, I did the only thing I could do. I put on the TV, and switched to a channel I knew played Gangnam Style every day around this time. Luckily, I was right, so I turned it up louder.

"Whatisgoingon!" yelled Arthur.

"Oh, it's just the sorcery box. Back to sleep," he yawned.

"No Arthur! It's a beautiful, beautiful day and..." I was cut off by nausea, and I ran to the bathroom with a hand clamped over my mouth. Feeling Arthur's presence behind me, I was going to tell him to piss off, but instead threw up again, and he held my hair.

"Melissa? Are you okay? Do I have to get you to a physician?" he asked.

"No, just morning sickness," I said with a smile. He was so cute when he worried.

"I can see that! But do I need to take you to a physician?" he asked, exasperated. God, medieval people clearly weren't familiar with the topic of sexual education. I would have to change that when... if... no WHEN I got back.

"No, Arthur. I don't need to go to a physician. This is a perfectly natural part of pregnancy..." I said, before being sick again. Once I was sure I wasn't going to be sick again, for the time being, I washed out my mouth. I then got into my drab uniform- a white blouse, grey skirt that lay just above my knee and tie worn down my front. I then went to meet Merlin and Katy. Arthur said he'd be with us in a minute. Opening the door, Merlin's mouth gaped open.

"Merlin, are you attempting to catch flies or is there a problem?" I asked.

"Y-you are showing so much skin! Chest... leg... this isn't proper for a woman who is married and with child!" he exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes. Katy came through and laughed.

"Just wait until we get to school Merlin!" she laughed. "This is _mild _compared to them!"

I have to admit feeling quite distressed by how he was dressed. So I unbuttoned his shirt.

"Melissa! What are you doing?!" he asked, distressed.

"Are you getting hormonal?" asked Katy. Then, as if to make things worse, Arthur walked through at that point.

"Melissa!" he yelled, eyes bugging out of his head. "Please tell me this isn't what it looks like!"

I rolled my eyes. "It isn't. I'm making Merlin here look normal!" I said.

"That's an impossibility!" said Arthur.

"No... it's not. And you too!" I said, tackling him to the ground and unbuttoning his shirt. I then kissed him.

"Not on our bedroom floor... please!" begged Merlin.

"We owe you one! You made out in Arthur's bedroom!" I giggled.

"Much as I don't want to infuriate a _clearly _hormonal pregnant girl, we have to get to school," said Katy. I got off Arthur, before passing him some glasses.

"For disguise. You too Merlin," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Aah, it'll do," I said. He just glared at me. We then set off for school. Not before I Gibbs-slapped Katy though.

"OUCH! What was that for!" she grimaced.

"Calling me hormonal."

* * *

I looked at Merlin and Arthur's schedules. We were actually in most classes with one or the other, so that was good. Except PE, but I figured I'd survive that. Happily, I signed in and then went to my first class.

* * *

1st period- Modern Studies.

"What is that sorcery?" Arthur whispered.

"It's a smart board Arthur. Not sorcery," I whispered. He nodded. The teacher then announced she was going to do a random Q&A session to test our knowledge of Modern Studies.

"Ok, question one! Who is the Queen?" Arthur raised his hand. I almost gasped- had he been watching the news?

"Arthur!" she said.

"Queen Melissa!" he said. My head went on the table.

"We were asking about _the _Queen Arthur! Not _your _Queen!" she laughed.

"What does she mean?" he asked me.

"I'll tell you later," I mumbled as the class burst out laughing.

* * *

2nd period- Biology

I looked up at the board, where the teacher was showing us fertilization. Merlin looked surprised, and Arthur looked disgusted.

"Why must he speak in such a wanton manner?" he asked.

"It's not wanton, Arthur. It's the facts of life," I replied. We continued to watch, and Arthur put his hand up at the end.

"Penman?" asked our teacher, a gruff man with a mustache.

"I will be referred to as your highness, peasant!" he yelled.

I buried my head in my hands as my teacher's face went an odd shade of purple.

"Detention at lunch Penman! Not a good impression on your first day, boy!" he said. Why, oh why?

* * *

3rd period- Drama

This was my first period without Arthur. I had Merlin in my class now, so everything was a hell of a lot more peaceful. Katy had this period with Arthur though, and I had to have pity. Much as I loved him, he really wasn't adapted to modern life yet.

"So what should we do?" asked Bethanie, one of my best friends.

"I think we should do like, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table! But, like, reincarnated! Like, with Merlin and all that!" said Jeremy, a boy who loved surfing movies and thus talked like one.

"Good idea!" said Samuel, a quieter boy who I used to have a crush on. Merlin leaned over to me.

"How do they know who I am?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. You'll know why some day," I whispered.

* * *

4th period- German

"Ah, wilkommen in die Klasse, Arthur!"

"Uh, what?" he asked.

"Sprachen sie Deutsch?" asked my teacher.

"Nein, er nicht spracht Deutsch," I informed her.

"Not much use then, is he? Well, I'm sure Melissa can train you up! You're crashing, despite having missed years of German! I'm very impressed!" she said. Great, now my husband was the apple of the teacher's eye. Great. I heard a snicker from across the room, and I glared at Rosslyn. Boy I hated that girl.

* * *

Lunch

"Aww! Look, it's your ex Katy! Maxine!" I said.

"Ex?" asked Merlin.

"Uh, yeah Melvin. It's someone Katy was... courting with a while ago," I replied. Katy slapped her head.

"But she's female!" he exclaimed.

"Yep. Katy was curious. They only went out for a week," I said, while Maxine walked up to us.

"Katy. This is your new boyfriend, yes?" asked Maxine. Merlin, prepare for jealous ex extraordinaire!

"Fiance. Yes, Maxine," she said, voice tight.

"Why! I thought we had something special!" moaned Maxine. _Here we go again _I thought.

"Maxine, we went out for a week!" Katy said.

"I love you Katy!" she cried.

"Maxine, I told you this a year ago. It's over. And we went our _for a week._"

"It was a _love_ly week!" Maxine said. I walked away, towing Arthur with me. There was no way I was listening to this speech. _Again._

* * *

5th period- Physics

Physics is beyond Merlin and Arthur. I'm not even going to bore you by writing down what they didn't get about this class.

* * *

6th period- Computer Science

I typed out the programming for the website I was due to publish, while Arthur stared at the keys.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Keys," I replied.

"No, they're not!" he said, totally perplexed.

"Keys don't look like that," agreed Merlin.

Damn you, Katy Stone, damn you for taking art and leaving me with these idiots.

_Note to self: teach Merlin and Arthur how to use a computer. Probably other technologies too. _I thought.

**_A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm using quite a lot of license here, and probably borrowing other people's, because in no universe do Sixth Years/Sixth Formers/ Seniors have to do millions of subjects for their exams. But, hey, just fiction, right! :) _**


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks came and went, with a few scans in between. Arthur had been scared of the ultrasound scanner at first, worried it was 'sorcery' or that the jelly they used to see the baby was 'poisonous' and would undoubtedly kill me. After assuring him I would be fine (and a bewildered, terrified nurse), he seemed entranced, if a little confused to the exact location of the baby. For a guy who goes around reading maps a lot, he had a lot of difficulty locating the baby's head, and, in fact, it's body. But after a lot of prompting, he found our child and I swear he almost cried (I really hope it was with joy. Frankly, I'd kill him if he was sad). But when he heard the heartbeat- that was his breaking point. He laughed and cried and told me that he was so happy I was having his baby.

Of course, the topic of baby names had come up. I had turned down Arthur's suggestions- I didn't want a baby called Arthur Jr., Uther or Agravaine. I also didn't want any of the other female names he came up with- far too weird for me. So we compromised and went for Thomas for a boy, and Rose for a girl. Traditional and beautiful. Like love.

The 13 week scan came along, and we could finally find out if our baby was a boy or a girl. I lay down on the bed, a practice I was now used to, and the midwife came and began the ritual. Then, I saw the little one on the screen. The midwife smiled.

"So, do you want to find out the sex?" she asked. I nodded, dumbstruck.

"Congratulations on your baby boy!" she exclaimed. Arthur's arms wrapped around me and he kissed me. My arms wrapped around his neck and I almost forgot about the midwife- but I then heard a polite cough from behind me.

"OH! Sorry," I blushed. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's no problem. You're a young couple expecting your first baby. Here's a picture, and I'll see you in a few weeks!" she said with a smile. I grinned back and we walked hand in hand to a local coffee shop.

"Decaff moccachino, and a water please," I said to the woman at the desk. I then saw something that made me literally salivate. I got a buttered roll and some hundreds of thousands and then went to sit in a secluded corner seat. Sprinkling the hundreds of thousands on the roll, before taking a bite. Cravings were so... weird! Arthur and I talked about little Thomas, completely unaware of what was to come.

* * *

I tracked down Katy and Merlin and dragged them aside from the general hustle and bustle of school life.

"IT'SABOY!" I exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

"What?" asked Merlin.

"Arthur and I are having a boy!" I said. Merlin gave a goofy grin and gave me a hug. He then moved to give Arthur a hug.

"Woah! What are you doing Merlin?" he said, backing away.

"Giving you a congratulations hug?" he replied. Arthur shook his head.

"Noooo..." he said. Merlin nodded solemnly. We walked through the door connecting the stairway to the first floor and began to walk down the stairs, laughing and joking, when Rosslyn came along.

"Hey, geeks!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, oh mighty popular one!" I gushed back, before narrowing my eyes at her.

"What are you all happy about?"

"Clearly, my dear Rosslyn, I was not there when this became your business," I glared at her.

"Oh, you are so funny!" she gushed, before putting her hand on my back and pushing.

I am falling.

Down, further and further.

A cry- "MELISSA!"

But it's okay.

I'm falling, but I'll be okay.

Back in reality.

Pain, so much pain.

My baby!

That is all I can think, then-

Darkness

_**A/N: Review for an update! I hope you liked. Angst coming up in gallons. I apologize in advance. I AM NOT A DOCTOR! I KNOW NAWT ABOUT PREGNANCY BUT THE BASICS! I'm only 14... So yeah... don't quote me on this. **_


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to a brilliant white. Arthur was beside my bed, and he had tear trails down his cheeks. Merlin and Katy were at the foot of my bed, Merlin's arms were around Katy's waist, and Katy had her head on his chest. Their fingers were entwined at Katy's waist- but neither were smiling.

"What happened?" I asked, groggily. Arthur's head snapped down and he looked at me.

"Melissa," he sighed with relief, putting a hand to my cheek and cupping it.

"What happened?" I repeated.

"I'm sorry... but..." he trailed off, tears gathering in his eyes again.

"You miscarried, Melissa," said Katy. I began to shake my head.

"No... no no no! Please... no!" I cried, burying my head in my hands. For once, there was a silence over our group as I cried. He was gone, my little boy was gone. Rosslyn had cost me my child. I hated her! Not only was she just generally mean, she was a murderer. She'd killed my baby! Arthur tried to put an arm around me, but I pushed him off, not wanting his comfort at this time. I just sat and cried, before running from the hospital. I heard them calling to me, even one following me at one point but to no avail. I was already gone. I went to the nearest park, one I knew from my childhood, and sat underneath the biggest tree, leaning my head back against it and cried, hand on my abdomen. 24 hours ago my son had been in there, and now he's gone. Forever.

"Mummy? Mummy, why are you crying?" I heard a little voice say. My tears were in full flow now, and I was going mad.

"Mummy!" I heard the voice say again, and I opened my eyes, seeing a little boy staring at me with bright blue eyes, light brown hair falling down over one eye.

"Why are you crying mummy?" he asked again.

"T-Thomas?" I timidly asked. He nodded. I threw my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Thomas! It's all my fault... I lost you..." I cried. He buried his head in my shoulder and then went back and looked me right in the face.

"It's okay. Grandma and Grandpa Pendragon are taking care of me," he told me.

"B-but, I lost you, and it's all my fault! If I hadn't let my stupid pride get in the way, Rosslyn wouldn't have pushed me and..." I trailed off before crying again and putting my head on top of his own, smelling his hair, committing that scent to memory.

"It's not your fault! Rosslyn's not a nice person. I've got to go now mummy. Goodbye," he said. I kissed the top of his head and then he was gone. I saw a flash of him holding Ygraine and Uther's hands, and I felt a pang of jealousy. They were going through parenthood again with _my child? _How _dare _they? But it didn't last long before I broke into tears again, mourning the loss of my little boy once more.

* * *

I went back to the hotel when it was dark outside. I walked into Arthur and I's room, and saw Arthur with his head in his hands, but he looked up when I got in.

"Melissa! You're okay! I was so worried!" he said.

"I'm fine. Now I'm going to have a shower. Do you want me to tell you everywhere I plan on going?" I snapped.

"Melissa, please, don't be like this. I know what you're going through," he replied, hurt.

"No, you don't! You don't know what I'm going through! Is it your fault our baby died? No. Is it you who had a child inside of you, that you had to protect and _failed _to protect? I've lost my baby Arthur!" I yelled.

"It was my baby too," he whimpered. I broke down into tears again and curled up into a ball on the floor. Arthur put his arms around me, but I shrugged him off again. Instead of going to have a shower like I'd planned, I just curled into a ball under the sheets of the bed. I heard Arthur move in behind me, but I couldn't look at him, I knew he'd be hurt. He put his arms around my waist, but I didn't bother pushing him away, I was too exhausted. I cried myself to sleep, until my throat was hoarse and eyes red.

"Goodnight Arthur," I whispered.

_Goodnight, Thomas _I sent to the heavens, as they wept for our loss.

_**A/N: I know how Melissa comes across here, but cut her some slack. Angst filled chapters to come, sorry.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I stretched, a small smile playing on my features, until the events of the day gone by came flooding back into my mind. I checked the time. 6:20. I could sleep in for another hour or so. School didn't start until nine.

* * *

I walked in, shoulders slumped, no spring in my step, and not bubbly and talkative like usual. I watched as the first, second, third and fourth year girls fretted over what makeup to wear, how short whoever's skirt was and who was and was not sleeping with the best looking guy in their year. I could remember a time like that, when my biggest worry was whether or not my hair would look better up or down. Now, I had bigger things to worry about, like travelling hundreds of year back in time with only two amateur warlocks, who had no idea of whether they could do the spell again. I was also still in a state of complete unhappiness over the loss of my child. When we eventually made it to the Guidance room, where we were required to sign in, one of our Guidance teachers, Mrs Arnold, came and asked to speak to all of us. She sat down in her seat, crossing her legs and tossing her straight black hair over her shoulder, staring at us with her piercing green eyes.

"Hello, yes, sit down, sit down. I am Mrs Arnold, just so Melvin and Arthur are aware. I am the Ravendor Guidance teacher. Now, we have been speaking, and we were just wanting to ask what possessed you two-" her eyes focused on me and Katy "- to get married or engaged so quickly. You're not even eighteen yet, hardly old enough to be ready for marriage!"

"Miss, we fell in love, plain and simple. I was the same as you, not too long ago, thinking that at our age it was stupid to get married or engaged or-" I gulped. "-pregnant. The thing is, if you find something this special, in this day and age, people thing we're too young to understand love and commitment- be it to a partner or a child. We're _not. _Only, what, five hundred years ago you had twelve year old girls getting married to boys two years their senior? _That's _too young. But to be eighteen, and about to travel into the world, to face that cruel, harsh world out there, and we need to be prepared, not babied and told we're not old enough. Because, despite what you think _we are." _

__The teacher in front of us pursed her lips.

"That doesn't change the fact that if you did fall pregnant it could destroy your prospects for the future," she said.

"Maybe. But school isn't everything. If there was a child and it was going to be loved... doesn't it... deserve... a chance at life? Unlike my baby," I began to cry, leaning instinctively towards Arthur. Now was not the time to be a crying mess, with half the house outside and our Guidance teachers in front of us.

"You got pregnant? At your age?" exclaimed the teacher.

"YES! AND I WOULD HAVE LOVED MY LITTLE BOY WITH ALL MY HEART! IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR THAT BITCH, ROSSLYN!" I yelled, getting annoyed at the teacher.

"It was your own fault to get yourself in this state. Protection, girls, protection," she sang. So I did something I rarely did. I took my hand and raised it.

**SMACK!**

Mrs Arnold's face went to the side. I stormed out of the office and down the stairs, heading back to the hotel, where I planned to sit and cry. Arthur jogged after me, eventually catching up.

"Melissa! Melissa!" he called. I turned to him and buried my head in his chest.

"She acted like it was all my fault. Like, my baby was just a mistake, something I'd regret for the rest of my life," I sobbed. Arthur rubbed my back, before lifting me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked, giggling despite myself.

"Trying to cheer you up. We're going to go to that place with the weird name, buy some of that stuff in those boxes that you like so much, the stuff that bubbles on your tongue and go and watch the moving pictures that are bigger there," he said.

"You mean we're going to the _cinema _to buy some _popcorn _and _fizzy juice _and watch a _movie," _I corrected him. He nodded.

"I don't know how long it will take Melissa. But I'm going to help you get better. We'll never forget our little boy, we'll love him forever. But we can at least try and remember him with a smile, not tears," he said.

"I'm sorry about all the things I said yesterday Arthur. They were uncalled for," I apologized.

"They were. But you were upset, it's understandable," he murmured.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"_Everything."_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello! So I'm getting rid of the angst now and taking a trip into the mind of Katy, which is a very disturbing place to be. Also, if you guys like Morganville, I highly reccomend 'The Founder's Daughter' which was written by my friend 'SoulEater108'. Here's the chapter...**_

Merlin came up behind me and kissed my neck, up to my ear.

"Merlin, stop it. We have Christmas shopping to do and we'll never get away if you're distracting me like this," I said, giggling as he breathed into my ear.

"This is... distracting?" he asked, knowing fair well that it was. I gently pushed him away.

"I'm not kidding, Merlin. We've gotta meet up with Bethanie, Charlie, Katherine and Jenna before twelve. Melissa'll kill us if we don't turn up," I murmured, despite becoming less and less keen on the Christmas shopping idea and more and more keen on a quiet- or not so quiet as the case me be- day in. But that was not an option, I have to make myself leave. Gently pushing him away, we made our way out of our upstairs flat, going down and knocking on Melissa and Arthur's door. We'd moved in a few months ago when we realized we might be in the future for longer than we had originally thought, finding a nice flat on the east side of the city, owned by a Mrs Huddock. She was a fantastic landlady, and always made them dinner, a bit like a mother hen. Melissa came to the door in an oversized t-shirt draping over one shoulder showing a bra strap and some legging underneath that. Her hair was in a casual ponytail and she looked so relaxed it was unreal. Merlin was still looking at it a bit like 'what?' but he'd grown used to modern day fashion and barely gave a second glance when he saw the strips of fabric girls wore nowadays. Melissa smiled at them. Of course, I still noticed the guilt and sadness that lingered in her dark, mahogany eyes, even months after her miscarriage. I wasn't sure that would ever leave. But she and Arthur had rebuilt their lives and relationship, and were now happier now that they had moved out of the B&B their child had been conceived in. Melissa beckoned us in, and we came into the flat.

Melissa and Arthur had well and truly made it their own. They had both quit school, or more Melissa had been expelled and Arthur had joined her. It was probably for the best- Arthur getting Merlin to go to the bathroom with him and getting him to dress him had been a big joke for many weeks afterwords. Melissa sat down on the sofa across from Merlin and Katy.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked, a big smile on her face.

"Fine, yeah. Shopping!" I clapped. We would be splitting into different groups over the course of the day, depending on who they were shopping for. Much to my dismay, my first group was with Arthur and Charlie, who was Beth's boyfriend. I didn't mind them, but I'd much rather be shopping with someone- anyone- else. Charlie was inappropriate at the best of times. Arthur was- well, he was Arthur. But actual Christmas day would be good- Melissa's parents had invited everyone over. Apparently they had taken to Morgana like a fish to water and wanted to get to know her 'brother' and 'cousin' better. Basically- they wanted to see if Melissa's husband was treating her well (especially after how they'd reacted after her pregnancy and subsequent miscarriage. Not forgetting the expulsion). Arthur walked through at that moment, the glasses he wore as disguise slightly squint and his hair messy (he's obviously been having a little _too much _fun with the hairdryer). With a grin, he grabbed Melissa's hand and pulled her out the door, Merlin and myself in tow.

* * *

We walked into the pharmaceutical store in the giant shopping center, Arthur was convinced he'd find Melissa the 'perfect present' in there.

"What should I get her?" he asked Charlie, completely ignoring me.

"I don't know what you get girls for Christmas! Tampons?" he exclaimed. I punched him in the gut. Melissa would _so _not appreciate _tampons _from her boyfriend at Christmas.

"What are they?" asked Arthur. Charlie laughed.

"Did you not pay attention in Sex Ed in P7?" he grinned, ear to ear.

"Never mind that! We've got important things like getting presents for our friends to do!" I exaggerated, looping my arms through theirs preparing to take them to the shops they would actually need: Quiz, Primark, Waterstone's or HMV (Melissa is a total book/pop/tv geek).

* * *

I lay down on my bed, looking at the various bag. I'd got tops for Bethanie and Melissa, a CD for Aidan (perhaps he's even get me something this time), a dress for Morgana, a new JK Rowling collaboration novel for Jenna (I had seriously considered Twilight, but I don't think she'd have appreciated that) and watches for Charlie and Arthur. But most importantly, for Merlin I'd got some aftershave and a book. A book on the legends of Camelot, so that he'd know he would be remembered, and be a much loved tale for years to come. I'd considered the DVD boxset, but decided that might get awkward. Especially since the actor looked exactly like him. Colin Morgan, the guy Melissa used to be in love with. It was funny really. Snuggling under the covers, Katy slept, and dreamed...

* * *

_Snippets of a life yet to be. Melissa looking at something, grinning. "I never thought I'd see the day!"_

_Melissa, round with pregnancy, kissing Merlin on the lips. "Thank god for that. With Arthur away I thought the hormones would kill me! Thanks for letting me do that Katy"_

_Katy, looking at her own pregnant belly. "What will we call it?"_

_"It's all over! You shall meet your end."_

_"It's not over yet, big guy. It's barely even begun."_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I'm BACK! Here's the next chapter, but I'll still be doing a Q&A, so I hope to get your questions for everyone soon! Thanks for all the supportive comments for me to continue, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you guys. You're the best reviewers ever. Here's the chapter then :)**_

The cold bit at my skin as I walked to the door of my former residence. It seemed to mock me, remind me of all the times I spent when I was younger in misery. Of course I'd had great, happy times too, but there had been one person who seemed to be dead set on telling me how _rubbish _I was, in comparison to my 'the sun shines from my arse' cousin.

I walked on the door, the weight of the champagne bottle seemingly increasing. I bounced from one foot to the other.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I mumbled. Aidan opened the door, hair mussed up and a thankful grin on his face.

"Mel!" he grinned, coming down and giving me a hug, which I gladly returned.

"Missed you," I said, inhaling the familiar scent. He stood back, and I walked in. Arthur placed a hand on the small of my back, and my mother walked out, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"You forgot Aidan's birthday!" she said.

"I did not forget! Please, _mother, _don't go making accusations. I was going to give it to him today, which I figured made more sense than driving the few miles here on the ice, twice in the space of a few days," I shot back. We got through to the living room, and sat, grabbing the bag and handing it to Aidan.

"Happy birthday!" I grinned. Right, so I know _champagne _isn't exactly what you get sixteen year old boys on their birthdays. But, technically, he was seventeen, due to the year we spent in Camelot. So, it was fine! To my mind anyway. It wasn't like he hadn't already got drunk with the Knights in the tavern anyway. Back in Camelot. I sighed; I missed it there. Sure, I loved being back and seeing my friends, especially my close ones like Jenna, Bethanie and Katherine. And yet, in an inexplicable manner, I didn't fell this was my _home _anymore. I would go back though; I was certain of it.

"Thanks Mel," Aidan said, giving me a surprising peck on the cheek.

"No problem. If I couldn't even buy you a decent present, what kind of a sister would I be?" I laughed.

"I guess your just one hell of a sister, then," came the voice of Katherine, who I had invited along.

"I am indeed," I laughed, giving her a quick hug.

"So, how are you guys?" she asked.

"Alright, yeah. Actually, Melvin and I have an announcement to make..." Katy began.

"OMG! Doctor Who's about to start!" yelled Katherine.

"Guess it'll just have to wait then..." mumbled Katy.

* * *

I was lying on the sofa, after having watched Doctor Who, feeling oddly content and at ease. It was late, but then we were here for dinner, not lunch. I was in Arthur's arms, the best place in the world to be, and I was so utterly happy it was hard to believe what I'd been through in the last while. I'd gone to Camelot, the picture of your average geek. I'd come back a warrioress. And, god save me, I loved every second. Adventure had never been my thing, but it was now.

I looked at my childhood home. The sandstone colored walls, the plush leather sofas, the television. The candles burning down in the corner of the room. And then there was the photographs, showing snippets of my life. Me as a baby, me as a toddler and child. Me when I was at the awkward teenage stage, Arthur and I grinning at a camera (that one had been taken mere months ago, mum claiming she needed a photo since I 'forgot' to take wedding ones). Then there was one of me, Katy and the two guys, along with Morgana and Aidan. Finally, there was me and my other friends over the years.

"You were a cute child," Arthur mumbled in my ear.

"And I'm not cute now," I replied, in mock offense.

"You are!" he assured, and I grinned to let him know I'd been joking before.

I heard a knock at the door, and, I got up to answer, Arthur in tow. What I saw almost made me run and hide.

"Hi, Gran."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey guys, hope you all had a great Christmas, and lived past the tears shed on Christmas Eve... I cried for half an hour straight. Hope you all give me your questions for the Q&A (instructions in Chapter 11) because I'm putting it up in 2 chapters and if I don't get any questions I won't be able to do it :( . Here's the chapter, still set on Christmas day, despite the fact it's boxing day now.**_

_Previously...  
I heard a knock at the door, and, I got up to answer, Arthur in tow. What I saw almost made me run and hide._

_"Hi, Gran."_

She smiled back it me with thin lips, obviously fake then. I went back through to the living room and Aidan looked at me like 'Oh dear lord, why'. I gave all of my friends a sympathetic look before she walked into the room like she owned the place.

"So, Melissa, I've not seen you in a long time!" she said.

"Yep," I replied, adding a silent 'thank god' in my head.

"I also heard you left school?"

"I was expelled. I had a disagreement with a teacher and slapped her."

"That's unlike you, Melissa! You know, Lindsey would _never _do that. You used to be such a good girl. And now look at you. Married, you got pregnant, you've not seen your family in months, the list goes on!" she ranted. I instinctively moved towards Arthur, who put an arm around my waist.

"She stands for what she believes in, and for that I am proud of her. She's... amazing," Arthur told her. I felt the sentiment deep inside, and my heart welled up with love.

"Boy, you are no part of this family. So I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself," my Grandmother spat. I turned to her in fury. The final straw.

"How dare you!" I yelled. "How fucking dare you! He is part of this family, he has been since the second we said 'I do'. You can't just sit there and make me feel like _shit_ when I've done more with my life in eighteen years than you have in almost eighty! I've sat around since I was a little kid, listening to you ranting on about how I would never match up to Lindsey and feeling like I needed to be her to ever be _loved _by my own _Grandmother. _And now you sit, years on, still telling me that I can't match up. And yes, _Gran, _I said eighteen, not seventeen. I spent a year of my life away from this hellhole. What you thought was two days, was a year. I was in Camelot, and I'm surprised you guys were thick enough to believe it. Arthur _Penman? _Notice the relation to _Pendragon? _Ana? That's _Morg_ana. And then there's _Melvin._ Merlin. You fell for it, everyone did. I'm sick of listening to you guys. I'm going to celebrate Christmas with the people I actually care about. Aidan, Morgana, you can come too, you're sixteen so you can pretty much do whatever the hell you like. But there's no way I'm sitting here listening to this for the next few hours!"

We got up to leave, and I heard my Gran turn to my own father and tell him she always knew I'd turn out to be mad. Katherine was just staring at me. My dad wasn't even meeting my eyes. I met my mum in the hallway.

"So, it's true then?" she asked.

"What?"

"The Camelot stuff. I saw a news report earlier."

"Oh, right. That. Yes. See you," I said, running out.

* * *

"That was weird. Nice little story you spun back there, Mel!" laughed Katherine.

"It's not a story, Kathy. It's true. This really is King Arthur," I sighed.

"Haha, and let me guess, here's the lovely wizard Merlin! You're a lot younger than you appear in your pictures, sir. And you, my lord!" she said sarcastically, mock bowing to Arthur.

"Merlin? A sorcerer! As if!" laughed Arthur, Merlin chuckling lightly as well. I gave him a sympathetic look, I hated that he always had to pretend to be someone else. Katherine looked at them before realizing they weren't kidding.

"Oh my god," she said, sitting on the hood of my car.

"Come on Katherine, please breathe, it's all okay..." I said, panicking.

"Are you kidding?! This is great, I'm sitting here with King Arthur of Camelot! And my friend's a Queen! And my other friend's engaged to a wizard! _The _wizard! Merlin! And then Aidan's... well, he's with Morgana!" she exclaimed.

"Again with this wizard stuff! Merlin is _not _a sorcerer!" Arthur laughed. We all giggled nervously with him, but apparently Katherine didn't get the message.

"What do you mean? Of course he is! The most famous wizard ever! Well, him and Harry Potter! See!" she exclaimed, pulling out her phone and giving it to Arthur, a wikipedia page with information on Merlin on it. I shook my head at her.

"Merlin," Arthur said, voice as cold as ice and flat, monotonic. "Is this true?"

He looked scared, genuinely scared. He also looked upset, of course, and ready to run. I felt sorry for him. I reached out to his mind.

_You could just deny it, you know. It would be easier..._

_It would be easier Melissa, you're right. But since when has my life been easy? _

_It's gotta be easy! He's not ready for this yet!_

_He's got proof. Don't worry about me._

_But Merlin, if you die, Katy will be very upset, and then I'll have to comfort her, and Arthur would never forgive himself. I'd end up resurrecting you and killing you again to pay for your crimes._

_Well, at least you'll be resurrecting me. Melissa, it's his destiny to form Albion, a nation of love and equality for all, even sorcerers. I've got to tell him. There would come a day he would find out anyway, and if I lie to him now, he'll never trust me again. Thank you for your concern, but I've got to tell him._

__"I'm sorry I never told you Arthur but..."

And then the gunshot caused Katy to fall to the ground


	12. Chapter 12

"Katy, wake up. Come on, this is ridiculous. You weren't meant to get shot. Ever," I told her. Of course, she didn't stir, she remained fast asleep. I poked her face.

"Wake the hell up!" I almost yelled. Another lack of reaction. The bullet had torn the muscle in her shoulder, grazing the side of a vein. She had lost a lot of blood, so much that if I hadn't demanded Aidan get some towels to reduce the blood flow, she would surely have died, the paramedics told me. Merlin was in even worse shape than me- he'd been moping around since she'd entered the coma, refusing to leave her bedside, looking even worse than Arthur when _I'd_ been in the coma, oh-so-long ago in Camelot. It probably was, though, because aside from the fact his fiance had been shot, he wasn't able to convince Arthur of the fact the legend was wrong. He was tired, drained and upset. And the worst part was, I didn't have Katy to stand with me. I had only me.

"You know, Kates, I'm reaching the end of my patience with those two. My husband and your fiance. They just need to get over it, kiss and make up. Arthur doesn't believe us when we tell him that part of the legend was just myth, he's convinced that Merlin's gonna blast him out of a window. I know, it's completely ridiculous, right? Sure, he has reason _not_ to believe us, considering it is a lie, but you know. It's not the right time yet, I feel it, Merlin feels it, hell, even _Aidan _feels it. And you know how unperceptive my little brother is," I laughed and shook my head.

"I need another girl around here. Being surrounded by guys is exhausting. I've crashed on the sofa every day for the past week, Arthur's angry with me. It's truly pathetic. He needs to grow up, seriously," I shook my head again, and squeezed her hand.

"I've gotta go now. Your mum's coming, and I'm pretty sure she's convinced I've corrupted you. Purely due to the fact that you're getting married. No, you're not corrupted. We've just become true medieval ladies. Goodbye, Katy," I told her, strolling from the room. I caught a bus home, jumping out onto the street and letting myself into the flat, where Arthur lay on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, this is getting even more stupid. Get up, Arthur. You need to stop moping and get up," I told him. He just looked at me before turning to look at the roof.

"I'm not kidding. We never lied, after all in the legend you were married to Gwen. Not me. So the part about Merlin's magic isn't true either. And even if it was, he has been there for you through thick and thin. He's been your best friend. So get up when he needs you, damn it! Don't just leave him, especially when Katy's like this," I said.

"Can you promise me you're not lying?" he asked. It was the first time he'd spoken to me in a long time.

"I can't promise you anything. But I can tell you that I love you, and that you'll find out what you need to know when the time comes..." I said slowly. He sat up.

"That's the issue, Melissa. I've been brought up to think that magic is evil, that it should be feared, never to trust anyone but my own queen. And here is my queen, telling me that she can't promise me anything about my _best friend_because it's not the right time," he said, and I glanced at the floor.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. But honestly, why would I hurt you? I love you, remember?" I said. He looked at me through cloudy eyes, with tears I believe, and nodded.

"Yes. I remember love," he said. "Just a bit... homesick. You know."

I nodded, giving him a small smile and embracing him.

"Do not fear for the future to come, and do not dwell on the past. Stay in the present and live out your life, or it shall pass too fast," I whispered into his ear. He leaned down and captured my lips.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

"What, the poem?" I asked. Weird, I made that up on the spot.

"Well, yes. But I was rather meaning you," he replied. I blushed.

"Don't lie to me," I said.

"I'm not. After all, I'm gorgeous, I couldn't marry anyone less beautiful," he said.

"Ruining the moment, Arthur. And verging on cheese," I warned, tapping the tip of his nose.

"But you love it," he smirked. I cocked my head to the side with a smile.

"Yes, you're rather right I do," I said. He began nibbling at my neck.

"Not tonight, Arthur. My best friend's in hospital, remember? Just... hold me."

He sighed, but smiled. "Always."

_Always._

_**A/N: Okay guys, nearing the end of this fic, because to be honest I want to move on and get back to Camelot. If I wrote a third story, would you read it? I know this story will be significantly shorter, but I promise that if I write a third it will be super, super long, if only to make up for my terrible updating schedule on this one!**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Uh... hey guys *awkward wave*. Long time no see! Sorry about the long gap, but I wasn't getting any reviews, and they're my motivation :( . But, all of a sudden, I've got two in the last two days, plus follows and favourite! Hello new people, nice to meet you! So, nearing the end of this story, but I'm glad to see that you guys want to read the next one! And in reply to TheBookWormReader95: Yes. There will be a lot of Merlin/Katy in this chapter. Once I'm finished the final story in the series- the next one- I will probably be writing a 'missing scenes' story. So don't worry, the journey through Camelot will not be finished at the end of** **this.**_

The phone rang. I groaned and turned over in bed, blinking sleepily and catching sight of the clock. 2.30 am. Who the fuck was calling me at 2 bloody thirty am? I groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello? What the hell do you want?" I growled down the receiver.

"She's awake! She woke up!" came an ecstatic voice I couldn't quite place.

"Look, mate, I think you've got a wrong number..."

"No, Melissa, it's Merlin! And Katy's awake!" he said. I was out of bed like a bullet.

"Ten minutes Merlin!" I said, throwing some clothes at Arthur who gave a groan.

"Wh-what Melissa?! Go back to sleep!" he moaned. I shook my head, grinning like an idiot.

"Katy's awake, so get your arse out of bed right now!" I instructed.

* * *

I arrived at the hospital, only to see Katy up and awake, despite the tubes attached and the bandage around her arm. I ran in, giving her a gentle hug.

"You bitch. Had me scared there." I said, affection in my voice despite the harsh words. She gave a small laugh.

"Nice to see you too, Melissa." she replied. I pulled back from the hug and looked at her.

"You're bruised and battered, but I think you'll live." I announced. Katy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for that Melissa, you say that like I don't already know." she said, sarcasm lacing her tone. I grinned.

"Oh, yeah. You're definitely back to normal." I laughed.

I saw Merlin watching from the side and I gave Arthur a small tug on his sleeve.

"C'mon. Let's go get a coffee. God knows I need one." I said. Arthur looked confused.

"But Melissa we just go-" I cut him off with a glare.

"No, downstairs." I said. He was so dense sometimes. I jerked my head in the direction of the two lovers and he blushed.

"Ah... yes... downstairs... of course...!" he bumbled. I rolled my eyes and dragged him down to the cafe. I ordered some of the coffee for both of us and I drunk mine slowly, relishing in the slight energy boost it offered me. Arthur also looked a little perkier. It probably didn't help matters that we'd only got an hour of sleep due to the... _other activities _we were pursuing. I waited a while, knowing Aidan would be there soon. When he did finally arrive, I asked Morgana to leave us alone for a moment. I couldn't believe I was about to do it.

"So... how are you and Morgana doing?" I began, cautiously. He blinked.

"Fine." he replied, a little suspicious of the sudden questioning.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but... are you using protection?!" I blurted, my face slowly reddening. I saw Aidan stiffen.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." he responded, looking a little red too.

"Well, I hardly think Camelot would respond well to the unmarried Lord returning with a knocked-up girlfriend." I said. He sighed.

"Yes. Though I think you and Arthur should also watch." he replied. I frowned.

"What are you implying?" I asked. He glanced at me.

"Just the same thing as you. You might be married, but the people of Camelot aren't thick." he shrugged, and walked over to Morgana, giving her a small peck on the lips. Arthur walked over to me.

"What was that about?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Uhm, nothing! Nothing at all!" I lied. He looked dubious, but, thankfully, dropped it. I took his hand.

"Do you think we'll get back soon?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I've got this... weird feeling. Like... a pulling sensation." he replied. I nodded.

"Same here. Stronger now that Katy's awake." I smiled a little.

I wanted to go back. Camelot had been more of a home to me than where I'd been born, and I suspect that was probably something to do with those visions Aidan had had all that time ago, about us being children of Camelot, born in this world but without the blood of someone here. It explained a lot- Aidan and I were much posher than most of our classmates and family, and I was well known for talking like I was from another era, as was Katy. I smiled and put my arms around Arthur.

"Soon. We're gonna be back soon." I promised.

**_A/N: There you go then! And if you go on my profile I put up some songs for the characters, take a look :)_**


End file.
